type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperdimension Sephira
''Hyperdimension Sephira ''is a pseudo multi-crossover fan series based around the Neptunia series. It is the first installment of the Sephira Expanded Universe and the first installment of "Phase One". The series is set to spawn a number of sequels, referred to as "Arcs", all taking place during the year of 2028 in the Sephira Universe. Synopsis Highschool Student, Shizuki Tsukamoto awakens to find himself in an unfamiliar world. He comes across two individuals who are willing to help him, but is unaware that the UN sanctioned organization known as G.H.Q, is out to obtain a mysterious source of power in his possession called the Gem of Sephira. The ensuing conflict threatens to plunge Gamindustri into a war, of which has never been seen before. Characters *Shizuki Tsukamoto *Compa *IF *Kojiro Kurosaki *Sayuki Takamiya *Peashy/Yellow Heart *Inori Tachibana *The Jaeger *Vert/Green Heart *Blanc/White Heart *Rom/Sapphire Heart *Ram/Ruby Heart *Noire/Black Heart *Uni/Jade Heart *Neptune/Purple Heart *Nepgear/Amethyst Heart *Plutia/Iris Heart *Julieta Mira Artmesia *Elaine Lifeline Thompson *Aurelia A. Cromwell *5pb *Kei Jinguji *Chika Hakozaki *Mina Nishizawa *Histoire *Linda *Darius Karlstein *Reina Rosenthal *Jasmine Valestein *Freya Ein Vi'Lucifer *The Servant *Sancraid Neo Vi' Lucifer Organizations *Die Walkure *The Guild *Endymion Bureau *G.H.Q *ZODIAC (Indirectly mentioned) *The United Nations *Linda International Crime Syndicate Locations * Gamindustri * Leanbox * Lowee * Lastation * Planeptune * The Hideout * Leanbox Basilicom * Lowee Basilicom * Lastation Basilicom * Planeptune Basilicom * Evergreen (Town) * Triton (Town) * Lan Castle * Earth * Japan (Flashback) * United States of America (Mentioned) * Washington D.C (Mentioned) * The General's Ship * Providence * U.S.S Sagittarius Species *Humans *Goddesses *Angels *Dogoos *Cave Dwelling Dragon *Forest Primate *Nightmare Daemons *Super Soldier Homunculi *Esper Trivia * Hyperdimension Sephira was originally a roleplay that started in mid to late 2015 on a site called Anispace. The original roleplay had handled its plot somewhat differently and had many more characters including those from Star Wars. Those characters were removed and were either set to appear in another series, to appear in a later arc, or removed entirely. * Characters like Shizuki. Inori and Sayuki were conceptulized before Sephira but was never used or introduced in anything else before. * Sephira was originally to be a Neptunia/Date a Live Crossover * Shirou Emiya was to be the protagonist of the Nep/DAL crossover as a third entry into the discontinued Sword of Origin Series. * As of late September of 2018, Sephira was announced to get a redux after the release of 5 episodes/chapters. This is partly due to the creator's discontent with how he handled a few of the episodes. The Sephira redux would be very different from the first five episodes currently released and would introduce a new villain, replacing Thane Schwarzer. * Even though the redux was stated it would not change what was already planned for the rest of the series going forward by much, it does call the future of the ''Nemesis Imperitive ''arc into question, as its main antagonist is connected to Thane Schwarzer. Category:Series Category:Phase One Stories Category:Released Stories